Irresponsible Urges (Revised)
by FantasyGirl20
Summary: Again this is my revised work from my previous story, same title...It's in the third year of Hogwarts. Remus was needed by Albus Dumbledore to teach Defense the Dark Arts in replacement of Severus Snape for the year. What will happen when he sees a certain bushy haired girl? Will his inner wolf take over him?
1. The Compartment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jk Rowling's books!**

_(Year 3)_

Remus had received a letter from Albus Dumbledore saying that he was needed in Hogwarts. He packed his bags and drove to the train station. He knew how to drive a muggle car. He finally got to the train station and walked towards the platform. He entered the Hogwarts express and finally, he found a compartment and started to sleep there on the couch.

He suddenly heard three kids come inside the compartment. (It was their third year of Hogwarts.) He was awake but he was pretending to sleep listening to their conversation. "I think that was bloody brilliant." Ron said finishing their conversation.

"It's not funny Ronald, he could've been expelled." Hermione sighed then Ron rolled his eyes.

"Shove off, Hermione." Ron said then crossed his arms together.

Hermione rolled her eyes and the three of them became silent.

"Who is that guy?" Ron asked curiously.

"R.J Lupin." Hermione answered as if in queue.

"How is it that she knows everything?" Ronald asked looked at Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes at Ronald.

"It's on his briefcase, Ronald." Hermione said pointing at it.

Out of nowhere there came coldness. Hermione was confused. She held herself close to her and started shivering. Ron looked out at the window and placed the hand on the glass window. "What's happening?" Ronald asked then the train shook. He jumped and fell back on the chair.

"I – I think someone's out there!" Ron said sounding nervously.

Hermione was staring at the window nervously as well. Then suddenly the window opened and the compartment shook. Ron's eyes went wide as he squeezed the edge of the chair. "What's happening?" Ron squeaked.

Then a dark cloaked figure came inside the compartment. Hermione's eyes went wide. The dark cloaked figure stared at Harry as if they're putting up a fight. Then something amazing had happened the person who was sleeping woke up and saved Harry from the terrible monster. Hermione looked into the man's eyes and couldn't keep her eyes off him.

Finally after a few minutes Harry woke up after he'd fainted. The professor was there and took out a piece of chocolate. "What was that thing?" Harry asked.

"That thing was a dementor." Remus explained to him. "Here eat this, you'll feel better." Remus said.

Harry nodded and bit the piece of chocolate. "That was one nasty dementor." Remus smiled.

"I'm going to have a word with a driver." He said then left.

Hermione seemed as though she had so many bubbled up feelings inside her. She bit her lip as he left. She didn't want him to go. She didn't realize she was staring at the door when Harry started talking. "What are you starting at?" He asked her.

Hermione turned around and shook her head. "Oh! Nothing Harry! I was just, um, daydreaming," that's it, don't tell Harry. It would be too weird.


	2. Professor Remus Lupin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

The train finally stopped and they had carriages to bring them to Hogwarts. Hagrid guided the firsts years back to Hogwarts. But Hermione, Ron and Harry all climbed on the carriage they finally got to the entrance of Hogwarts. They entered through the doors and walked towards the great hall. Hermione was curious as to know why that man was there. She knew his name, but why was he in that compartment? Finally they walked inside the Great Hall and took their seats in the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Finally after everyone was settled in and they took their seats in the own house and Dumbledore stepped on the podium to present his usual speech.

"Welcome back to a new year at Hogwarts!" he paused then smiled at everyone in the room even Harry. "We have a few new rules I would like to take caution. Dementors are outside as we speak, they're searching for Sirius Black. But please pay no attention to them. "He paused then everyone nodded and it became silent in the room." I would also like to present you our new teacher for Defense the Dark Arts, Professor R.J. Lupin." Professor Dumbledore had said and Remus stood and nodded with a smile. He sat back down then noticed the bushy haired girl in the Gryffindor common room. His eyes went wide but then quickly brought them to normal. He sat there contently and calmly trying not to make a scene. "And now let's eat!" Professor Dumbledore opened his hands and sat back down. Then as he said that there was a table full of food from chicken to salad.

Hermione wasn't really hungry. Did she just hear Professor Dumbledore right? She couldn't believe it. She shook her head as she was thinking this. Remus Lupin a teacher? She couldn't like a teacher. No that would be absurd! Harry and Ron looked at her like she was crazy; mostly Ron looked at her like she was crazy. Harry was just Harry usually. Hermione felt her two best friend's eyes at her. She turned around to look at the two. She bit her lip. "What are you two looking at?" She said sounding like she hissed at them.

"Nothing," the two of them said simultaneously.

Hermione rolled her eyes then finally started eating. She had some of the salad and some fruit. After they ate everyone walked towards their dorms. Hermione, Ron and Harry were talking randomly. Hermione couldn't help but think of Professor Lupin. She sighed as she walked into the girl's dormitory. She got ready for bed and crawled inside to dream of her new year.


	3. Conversation with Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter **

_Point of View: Hermione Granger_

After the Great Hall Harry, Ron and I went to our Gryffindor dorms. _Was he looking straight at me? _I shook my head. _That couldn't be right._ Harry noticed me thinking in my head. He thankfully knew not to talk to me while Ron was there. But I'm pretty sure I'll be getting a lecture of who not to love. _Did I say love? _Nah I can't love Professor R.J. Lupin! He's a professor! I bit my lip nervously while finally getting to the fat lady. "Fortuna Major." Harry said then the door opened.

"I'm tired, I'm heading to sleep." Ron said then turned to look at Harry. "You coming?" He asked then Harry nodded. "I'll be there in a few minutes." He said.

I gulped. _I was in trouble._ I bit my lip then raised my right eyebrow. I crossed my arms together. "What do you want?" I asked looking a little mad.

"I know, and don't try to back out of this conversation. Remus? You've got to be kidding me! "Harry said then sat down on the couch, thankfully everyone was still at the Great Hall eating dinner and talking.

I frown. "It's not a big deal, Harry! Kids my age have teacher crushes all the time! And their best friends don't seem to make a big deal. Honestly, Harry. Do you think it'll go any further?" I asked then sat down on an empty chair opposite of Harry. I sighed." I like him, okay? Can you not tell Ron? Please? "I asked practically begging him.

Harry sighed. "You know, that it's not a healthy thing to be doing, but, I'll keep it between us. Don't worry." He said then smiled at me.

"I just don't know why, but something about him. Harry, what do you do when you love somebody?" I asked curiously.

"Blimey, Hermione, love? I thought this was a crush!" Harry frowned. He sighed." I'm not really sure, Hermione, I'm not in the same situation like you are in. But when you love someone, anyone, I'll support you, even though I think it's wrong. I believe you should wait this out." Harry said with a soft smile.

I sighed and nodded. "Fine," I said agreeing what he said." Good night. "I told him with a smile then I walked towards the girl's dorm and prepared for my sleep. I crawled into my bed and pulled my covers over me and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Harry Potter's thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter **

Point of view: Harry Potter

I didn't know what to think of Hermione's crush, or love. I shook my head as I was in the common room the night I had my discussion with Hermione. What did she see in Remus where she didn't see in Ron? Was it because Ron was too immature for her age, that she realized that she should like someone older then her? I shook my head at that thought. No it couldn't be that, could it? As I was writing down my essay I had for Professor Snape, Ron entered the common room. I looked up nervously." Hi, Ron," I said and forced myself to smile.

Ron grinned at Harry." Hey, mate. What are you doing?" He asked as he took a seat next to me.

"I procrastinated, the day before my homework from Professor Snape." I said then showed him the paper.

"Ah, I actually did that yesterday." He said proudly.

I raised my right eyebrow." Why the sudden change of heart?" I asked curiously.

"I, um, well, you see, I want Hermione to notice me." He said and blushed.

I frowned with contemplation then thought of what he said then paused. He rubbed his head; he seemed to be getting a headache. _Maybe I shouldn't go into this with Ron._ "Right, well, good luck with that, I'll be heading to bed, I need to err, sleep after I've done my homework. Writing tired me out." I said yawning.

"Alright then, night, Harry." He said then I left, more like rushing towards the boy's dorm. Few that was close, I didn't want to get into a fight with Ron, not now. I didn't want to go in between the two of them. I sighed as I got into bed and took my glasses off and put it on the night stand next to me.


	5. Hermione Granger talks to Remus 1st Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter **

_4 years later – equals year 7 ( reminder I started on the third year)_

**Hermione's point of view. **

It's been years since my break up with Ron. I've been with him for two years now, and I thought I loved him, but I just could not seed myself with him. I was lying down on my bed at the Weasleys and sighed. I told Ron that I couldn't feel loved with and by him. It wasn't a matter of maturity; I just didn't see myself with him. I should've dated Professor Lupin instead of Ron. But, I guess I left my options open. Unbelievable! I know, I know, it's been a year and I should've been over it by now, but if you can see me right now I look like a complete mess. Even though they had broken up, they decided to stay as good friends. I was glad about that. Did she tell him about her crush? No. All of a sudden she heard a knock at the door, Harry walked inside. "Dinner's ready." He had said. I nodded and sighed. I freshened up and got read for dinner at the Weaselys. It was their last day until their final year at Hogwarts. I smiled at that thought and couldn't be happier. Once I got to the archway of the dining room table, I stopped dead in my tracks. I looked at the crowd surrounding the table and I noticed him. I also noticed Harry who winked at me and saw Ron who looked confused at her. I gulped then took a seat right next to Ginny. I felt the comfort of my best friend there. I am glad I told her when I broke up with Ron. I had to because she would've been mad if she didn't. I looked up at everyone then settled on Lupin.

"Ms. Granger," Mr. Lupin nodded. "I expect that you're excited for the new and your final year of Hogwarts." He smiled.

I blushed and nodded. "I'm Head girl!" I said with excited.

Ron rolled his eyes with that comment.

I finally looked at Bill, Ron's brother who's as happy as ever. Seeing it's his wedding day tomorrow with Fleur De Lacur. I smiled at them and they smiled back and looked back at Lupin and back at my plate. It was filled with mashed potatoes with gravy, chicken with pees. Not necessarily my favorite, but I will eat it nonetheless. Once again, I blushed, hoping Lupin didn't notice me.

After helping Mrs. Weasley with the dishes, I went to the living room near the fireplace and took the book that I left on the coffee table to read. Next thing I knew I heard footsteps. I tensed as I grasped the book tightly while not looking up to see who it was.

"May I sit?" Lupin asked.

I froze and looked at the fireplace then back at Lupin. I nodded. "I hope you don't mind, that I'm doing a bit of err, light reading." I said while I faintly smiled.

Lupin was staring at the fireplace. "It seems odd doesn't it?"

I looked up at him with a confused expression. "What does, Mr. Lupin?"

"Please call me Remus, I insist." He looked at me with a smile. "It seems odd that, it only feels like yesterday that I just met the three of you. And now, you are all grown up." He chuckled.

"I suppose we are," I smiled back at him. I feel comfortable with him now. I don't know how he does it, but he seems to bring out the calm in me. I closed the book then placed it back on the coffee table to finally pay attention to him and really look at him.

"Are you excited with Bill and Fleur's wedding?" I grinned at him while feeling brave.

"Excited? I'm beyond excited." He said feeling proud of them. "You better save me a dance." He said while being surprised he said that.

I blushed while deciding I was too shocked he had said that. "Why Remus, I would be delighted." I said. _Did I just flirt with him? _"Well, I err, I'm going outside. I need some fresh air." I asked the rushed outside.


	6. A visit with the Minister of Magic

**Disclamer: Do not own Harry Potter! **

**I may be butchering the Ministry part but hope you like it! Some of it I made up ****J**

That morning everyone was up early. The Weasleys were preparing for the wedding while Ron, Harry and I received a nasty visit from the Ministry of Magic. It was about Dumbledore's tragic death. Ron was seated opposite of me while Harry was on the other side of me. I offered comfort but he didn't want any of it. Harry shrugged his shoulders off of me. I sighed then looked up at the minister. I did notice however, Remus was hovering in the corner watching the whole scene. Harry at least held my hand tightly.

"Do you know why I've come here?" The Minister asked.

"I wanted to know why you've waited this long." I asked furiously.

"Hermione-" Harry said and frowned.

I interrupted him. "No, he has no right to come forward to use a year later. This should've happened already. Instead we have to grieve all over again." I said crossing my shoulders.

The Minister only sighed and ignored my response. I frowned and felt disgusted to even look at the guy in front of us. I just looked at Remus until the Minister spoke. "It has come to my attention that three items were passed down to each of you." He opened the parchment and read. "To Ron Weasley, I leave you the Delluminator. May the light shine upon you even at the darkest of night," He gave Ron the Delluminator. "To Hermione Granger, I give you the Tales of 'Beatles and the Bard,'" he handed the book to her and read. "May this book give you comfort in the loneliest of times to come." He paused then looked up at Harry Potter then back at the will. "To Harry Potter, I give you the golden snitch that you've caught," He handed Harry the golden snitch. "May you keep this memory close to your heart," He said.

After their conversation has ended the Minister left, we talked it over.

"I don't know what this is." She admitted.

Remus finally entered the room and smiled. As he sat down Ron interrupted him. "Tales of the Beatle and the Bard, it's a classic fairytale."

"But the fairytales I know of are Snow White, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty-" I was about to say more when Remus interrupted me.

"Snow White," he asked as he looked puzzled.

I sighed and looked up to him. "Let me guess, you guys never her of them because they didn't introduce muggle fairytales.

"Hey! Not fair, what about me? I was brought up with muggles," Harry said. "Give me credit here." He said

I chuckled, "Right. How could I forget?" I grinned at Harry.

Ron and Harry left to be on their own with their new presents from the late Dumbledore. While I stayed with Remus, "Please tell me," He whispered.

"Tell you what?"

"Any of the stories you've mentioned." Remus shrugged.

I grinned. "What if I tell you a story about the Three Little Pigs?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "I know that one." He said. "I think everyone knows about that one. Plus I know what you were trying to do." He grinned.

I thought about it for a moment then closed the book I was hold and sat it on the coffee table. I became comfortable. I spent the entire hour explaining the plot of Cinderella to Remus Lupin. He looked adorably puzzled.

"That's awful. Just because Ella was covered in dirt they go and name her Cinderella? That's a horrible nickname." He said then looked at the fire.

"All these stories are lessons." I shrugged. "They're to teach kids right from wrong."

"I liked you from the moment I saw you." He blurted with wide eyes and left.

My eyes went wide and covered my mouth while being filled with shocked.


	7. Feedback!

**hello! i would love some feedback! **

**I just want to know if the story makes any sense.**

**I'm trying to make it kind of close to the 7th book!**


	8. The Wedding Night

**Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter**

_Hermione's Point of View_

I was sitting in my bed contemplating what Remus had told me. I sighed while staring at the floor boards of my bedroom at the Weasleys. I was already dressed in my pink dress for the Wedding. I couldn't believe they asked me to walk down the aisle. It's not like I know them very well. I think it's because of my connection with Ron. On top of all that, they asked me to walk down the aisle with Remus. I frowned at that thought. I was not in the mood to face him right this second. I had to face the facts and get this over with.

I walked out the door and to the living room towards the backyard where they were having the wedding. It was a cute idea and crafty of them setting up a tent out there. I saw Remus out there looking handsome as ever and I stopped dead in my tracks because he was walking over to me while staring into my eyes. He had a twinkle in his eyes that I've never seen before. I sighed then smiled while walking over to him.

"Don't you look handsome." I said then took his arm into mine and walked outside with him.

"You look beautiful tonight." He whispered in my ear and I flushed. I hoped that my face would calm down by the time I get up there. I looked around and I saw everyone I knew there. Harry and Ron walked together side by side along the aisle. I guess Fleur didn't have any dates for them. I chuckled.

"We're up." Remus said while still having a smile on his face.

We were both grinning as we walked down the aisle. I knew it wasn't my day, but it sure felt like it. All the people's faces I've seen nodded at my direction with a smile.

Remus however looked up at the moon and gritted his teeth.

"You okay?" I asked him with concern.

"Yes, it's not the full moon yet, but it's close." He told me.

I nodded and finally we took our seats. I side.

When the ceremony was over everyone walked over to the tents and found their seats arrangement. I looked at my place holder and I looked at both Harry's and Ron's. "Why aren't we seated together?" I frowned.

"You'll see." Both Ron and Harry grinned.

I sighed then looked for my table. Lo and behold, I managed to find a seat, where? Next to Remus Lupin. Fantastic! I sighed, Remus had already found his seat. "What are the odds?" Remus laughed as he stared at me.


	9. The Wedding Dance

**Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter, I hope this is great! Please let me know!**

**Decided to write in 3****rd**** person because it was too difficult to maintain.**

All was well with the Weasley family. The dance was on and everyone was having a blast. Luna was dancing with her father and Harry was dancing with Ginny. Hermione felt bad about Ron so she excused Remus to dance with him but Ron decided to ask Luna to dance with him. Hermione smiled then walked back to the table but Remus was just about to stand up. He asked her for a dance and she accepted. As they danced it was as if they were the only two people in the room. She had her head on his shoulder.

Next thing they knew a flashy light appeared at the center of the dance floor. Hermione shielded her eyes from the light.

"_I've come for Harry Potter. If any of you wish to bring him to me. I will simply leave." _

The voice said and everyone was in panic because that voice was Voldemort. Bounty hunters from Voldemort's group came to collect Harry. "Harry, Ron!" Hermione said then without hesitation she kissed Remus passionately. Remus staggered back in shock while Hermione was looking for her friends. She grabbed her purse from the table and once she finally caught Harry and Ron they apparated. She hoped that they save their family from the fight that was about to break lose.


	10. Safety

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**(Reminder its 3rd person)**

\- **Making up a bit of the storyline, but still trying to make it as close to the seventh book as possible.**

"Okay, we have to move to a safe location." Harry suggested. It seemed that they apparated near a train station.

Hermione blinked then rummaged through her things. "I thought maybe we could go to the nearest care and lay low." She added.

Harry and Ron nodded. They looked across the street and found the café they found. They entered the café and sat down. Almost all the tables were empty. She crossed her arms together rubbing them. They had just shared that wonderful kiss after they danced and Voldemort happened. She hoped they're okay, especially Remus. She sighed not feeling herself.

Harry was the one to look at Hermione. She looked up at him. "They're safe. Voldemort wanted me, remember?" Harry said then placed his hand over her hand.

"Please don't say his name." Ron said shivering. Ron looked at Hermione. "Thought I let you know, Remus and I talked. I gave him the okay." He smiled at her.

Hermione blushed and nodded. "Thank you, Ron." She said. All of a sudden something felt off. She looked around with concern.

"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked then looked around as well.

She looked at the workers. They were staring at them with menace in their eyes. "Harry, Ron, Take out your wands." She whispered only they could hear.

Once Harry took out his wand he muttered. "Stupify!" Then the fight began. Flashed came out from both sides as if it was a light show. Everyone else in the area was oblivious to the light show.

Once they beat the guys behind the counter Hermione held both Ron and Harry's hand to apparate to the woods. Instantly she muttered protective spells surrounding them including the sound barriers. She wanted to tell Remus that they were alright, but if she used can owl it could maybe be traced and noticed. She sighed and just hoped Remus and the others were alright.

"What is our plan of action?" Ron asked.

"Well, I know from going to Grimmuald Place that year we went, there is a locket. I think that's the next horcrux." Harry answered Ron. "We would have to work fast. I think Voldemort is trying to tail us through me." He sighed then sat down on a stump.

"Let's rest here for the night first. We need our strength if we were to go up against a Horcrux." Hermione suggested as she took out something from her magical purse. Out popped a tent.

"Blimey Hermione, what don't you have?" Ron asked jokingly.

"Right then, even though I put magical spells to ward off anyone who's close by we still need to keep watch in turns. I'll go first. I can't sleep anyways." Hermione said then shrugged her shoulders. Ron and Harry didn't show any signs of complaint there. They both nodded and walked inside the tent.

Hermione sat down on the stump leaving her wand on her lap and sighed. She looked around while she was thinking. So they finally kiss and this happens. She wasn't thinking clearly when she notices one of those bounty hunters searching for Harry was right in front of her. Of course she put up a wall surrounding them so that no one could see them or hearing him. Still even the softest of sounds can be heard. She tried not to breathe too hard. She focused on her breathing while the creature in front of her was looking around. She finally sighed when that creature left after what seemed like hours. They had to leave when the sun will set. Once her shift was over, she woke up Harry to take over. She needed the rest after all. She told Harry what happened near the barrier and told him to be careful. Harry nodded then took out his wand to take the next watch.

As Hermione drifted off to sleep, she dreamt of that night. She dreamt of dancing with Remus and of being held in his arms. She jolted up and remembered that the full moon is approaching too. But then remembered Ron was in the same room, she looked over at him; he was just stirring in his sleep. She frowned at that thought and hoped that he would be with someone to have him being watched over. She wondered how he is right this second. Is he worried about them, especially her? She went back to sleep because she needed it.


	11. The Fire Place

**We never really get a glimpse of the Weasley's aftermath I don't think.**

_Remus's point of view_

The tent was filled with chaos, empty of guests, but wrecked. Remus looked around the tent that the wedding was held moments ago. Fleur was crying because their wedding was ruined. Bill Weasley was trying to comfort her while not succeeding. Mr. Weasley was cleaning up the damage while Mrs. Weasley was in shock. Out of all the people in there, she was standing and staring out into to the empty space surrounding her. He had no idea what was going on in her mind. But he needed her to get out of it. The Twins were nowhere to be seen, probably because they were scared and it felt all too real for them. Remus didn't blame them; no one would want to go through this in their life.

Remus walked behind her. He looked at Mr. Weasley and nodded, he nodded back. "Molly?" He placed his hand on her shoulder, but she abruptly too his hand off. She then dropped down on her knees and wept. "He's all alone." She whispered.

"He's got Harry and Hermione," He said. "They're old enough to take care of themselves." He replied back. "I have faith in them, especially Hermione."

"They are still kids!" She explained. Finally Mr. Weasley decided to stop what he was doing, and rushed to his wife's side. "Oh, Arthur," she said while grasping him tightly. "It's not fair!" She explained. She then looked at Remus. "Aren't you concerned for Hermione?" Her eyes narrowed at him.

Remus looked away then crossed his arms then sighed and looked back at Molly. "I trust her completely. You of all people should know that she's too smart for her own good." He said with a weak smile.

He rushed out of there into the house. He decided to take refuge in the living room in front of the fireplace. Hermione had left her book on the coffee table that she was reading earlier. He turned the book around and grinned. It read: "The Princess Bride." Remus looked confused and rubbed his chin. He's never heard of this book. He opened the book to the first page and began reading. He was half way through the book when he realized someone was in the living room.

It was Molly Weasley there sitting by the fire. She glanced at him. Remus looked up at her and turned around the book to show her. "The Princess Bride," She said while reading the title. "What an odd book." She paused then looked at Remus. "I just worry for my son; it's a mother's job to." She said. "I saw you and Hermione on the dance floor earlier."

Remus blushed. He was embarrassed by talking to Mrs. Weasley about this. "Yeah, I hope you're not upset by that. I confronted Ron first." He said. He needed to contact Hermione, but thought better of it because he didn't want them to get caught. His wolf was feeling restless, even though he seemed calm about this.

"That's alright dear; you two are good for each other. She is very much mature for her age." She said with a smile. "I'm just said that you two didn't get to develop your relationship." She sighed then stared at the fireplace.

All of a sudden something odd happed. Remus stared at the fireplace too. "Mum, dad," said the voice. "I haven't got long." Then Remus recognized to be Ron's. His eyes went wide and suddenly he felt queasy.

"Yes dear?" Mrs. Weasley said filled with panic.

"I'm all right. Hermione and Harry are too." There was a pause. "Don't contact us after this. It's not safe. We have a mission and once we finish we will come back home." Ron said.

"Alright dear, stay safe! I love you and give my love to Harry and Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"I will, I love you mum!" Ron said the left.


	12. Reviews?

**hello! i would love some feedback! **


	13. The Horcrux

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

_Hermione/Ron/Harry's point of view_

The following morning after the trio had made breakfast, they packed up their test and apparated to Grimmuald Place. They took their time to hang out and have some rest after the scenario that took place. Hermione sighed as she sat on the couch near the fire. She took out the _Tales of the Beetle and the Bard _and started reading.

Ron and Harry however were walking around. They were looking for the locket which was one of the Horcruxes that Harry knew of. They found Sirius's room. Harry's eyes went wide. He never did see his room and was in awe of it. He sighed as he memorized everything in the room. He looked at the dresser and hit the jackpot. He opened the treasure chest and saw the exact locket they were looking for. He took the locket then frowned. "This is not it." He said then tossed it to Ron.

Ron's eyes went wide then looked at Harry. He nodded. "You're right, it doesn't feel alive, like you said it would. Let's go check on Hermione and ask her opinion." He said then they rushed to Hermione who was still sitting on the couch.

Hermione closed then book and placed it on the table. "What is it?" She asked then stood up.

Harry tossed the locket to Hermione. "It's a fake." He said.

Hermione frowned and stared at the locket and looked back at Harry. "Well, did you open it?" She asked and Harry shook his head. She opened the locket and saw a note in the locket. She opened it and it read:

_To the Dark Lord: _

_I know that once you've found the locket I'll be long dead. I've stolen the locket in intend to destroy the Horcrux._

_RAB_

Hermione frown not knowing who is RAB….

**Hoping you guys like my chapter! My next chapters will be after the war.**


	14. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

_May 1998 – The Great War ended_

The war is finally over, she can finally breath. All this carnage and blood shed was so that Voldemort can die. Was it all worth it? Many of her friends have died, Fred Weasley being one of them, Nymphadora Tonks, Lavender Brown and many others. She has never felt so overwhelmed until now. She sat on one of the steps in what's left of Hogwarts. She was sitting between Harry and Ron; they were huddled together crying for what they've lost.

"I have to go see Remus." Hermione said starting to sniffle.

"Will he make it through?" Harry asked.

"I don't know Harry," as she stood up from where she was sitting.

"All the injured are being cared for in the great hall. Do either of you want to come with me?" She asked them.

"No," Ron said while grimacing. He could still picture his brother, Fred's lifeless body. He shivered.

"I think I'll stay with Ron; you go on ahead." Harry said and nodded towards her.

Hermione nodded and sighed. As she was walking towards the Great Hall, she noticed the wreckage of Hogwarts. It was torn to pieces. So much bloodshed. She shivered and frowned at that thought. Finally, she made it to the doors of the Great Hall. She took a deep breath and exhaled as she opened the door. She couldn't believe her site. There were medical beds everywhere, nurses everywhere. What was once a hall for eating was now a hall for medicine. She glanced around to look for Remus. When she found him, she halted. Her eyes went wide at the site of him. She heard that he was in a coma but didn't know what kind of condition he was. She rushed towards him and sat down next to him. She held his hand and squeezed it while closing her eyes.

"I was wondering when you were coming over." A familiar voice said. Hermione looked up to see Molly Weasley behind her. She had a faint smile, but she could tell she was still in mourning for the loss of her son for she had puffy eyes and her face was red from crying.

"Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said the rushed towards her and hugged her tightly. She was glad that she made it, the Weasleys wouldn't be able to make it without her. "I'm soooo sorry," she sniffled then looked into her eyes.

Molly Weasley smiled with kind eyes. "Don't be sorry dear, it's not your fault. Please, call me Molly," She said then kissed her forehead. "How's Remus doing?"

Hermione nodded then looked at Remus for the second time. "I don't know." She rushed towards his side. "I-I missed on this opportunity, to be with him. But I had to be with my friends to help defeat Voldemort." She said while still looking at Remus.

"He understood, I talked to him and he told me that you're smart and brave. He believed in you." Molly Weasley said then placed her hand on her shoulder.

Hermione smiled softly and turned her head to look at Molly. "He said that?"

Molly nodded. "Yes. I'll leave you to it and get reacquainted with him." She left leaving her alone with Remus.

**Please let me know what you think! Thank you again! : )**


	15. Coming around

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Hermione took a deep breath then exhaled slowly as she was looking at Remus. "It's me," She said then kissed his forehead. "So, you might need an explanation of how we defeated Voldemort." Hermione said with confidence.

And so she told a tale of the Her and her two best friends going off on an adventure. She spoke of bandits, dragons, and even horrible nightmares. She became brave enough to tell him when she got caught by Bellatrix Lestrange. She looked at her arm which read "Mudblood." She sighed. She jumped when she heard a familiar face.

"How's, how's he doing?" Ron asked who was standing behind her.

"He's doing okay I guess. I've been telling him about our adventures." She smiled weakly at him. "How are you doing?" She whispered.

Ron sighed. "As good as I'll ever be." He shrugged his shoulders. Hermione jumped out of her seat and hugged Ron tightly.

"I'm so sorry," she muttered against his eyes.

"I know, I just wanted to uh check up on you." He paused to look at Remus then back at her. "I'll be with my family if you need anything." He said then rushed towards the opposite direction.

"Her-mi-one," muttered Remus." Hermione suddenly felt light her legs were wobbly.

"I'm here," she whispered then squeezed his hand. "I'm here," she then sat on the chair and smiled weakly. "Do you, err." She rubbed the back of her head. "Did you understand everything I said?"

Remus nodded and smiled at her. They were so happy together that Hermione stayed the entire night. They talked for a long period of time and eventually she crawled onto Remus's bed and slept side by side next to each other.

-The End-

**Would love to know what your thoughts on the end! :)**

-Let me know if any of you would like to do a one off of their wedding


End file.
